


吃掉橘子的五个场合

by hahabo



Category: all橘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	吃掉橘子的五个场合

1.厚厚的地毯上（农橘）恋人

白色的地毯趴着赤身裸体的小猫。后穴含着的猫尾肛塞随着主人的动作一摆一摆，地毯上的人艰难扭过头看着还安坐在沙发的陈立农，晃着小屁股爬过去，头上的猫耳早已歪歪扭扭。林彦俊学着小猫举起手掌放在嘴边舌尖一下一下舔着手心，努力学着可爱，头埋在陈立农膝盖处磨蹭着，时不时挑起眼睛看着还在危襟正坐的男人。一举一动都是恰到好处的撩人。小猫还未展示完自己的才艺，坐着的主人却忍不住了。陈立农搂着林彦俊滚到毛茸茸的地毯上，吻过小猫的额头，眼睛，鼻尖还有肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。穿上小猫衣服的林彦俊好像真的变成了可爱的小猫咪，臀高高翘起摇晃着，抬高腰部用臀缝去蹭陈立农鼓起的裆部，自己用手指撑开已经扩张好的小穴，咕叽咕叽的水声伴着手指的抽插传了出来。有人会不接受小猫咪的邀请吗？没有。陈立农拉开拉链扶着性器一举攻陷小猫咪湿软的后穴，小猫咪忍不住尖叫了一声，却被身后的人拍了一巴掌屁股，早就被拿出来的猫尾横在离两人不远的地方，上面还有明显的水迹似乎在嘲笑林彦俊的淫乱。陈立农在他身后捏着腰，胯一下一下发狠的挺着，肉体拍打的声音混着抽插的水声，下身的坚挺在粗糙的地毯上随着身后人的顶撞有节奏的摩擦着，爽得小猫咪翻起了白眼，让林彦俊觉着自己真的变成了发情的小猫，他努力回过头和陈立农接吻，嘴巴触碰的间隙，他听见陈立农说，只能做我的猫哦。

2.落地窗（丞俊）下属x老板

"丞丞，求你别这样，会被看到的。"男人被抱着朝着窗户打开双腿，后穴被狰狞的性器塞满满。双腿打开被抱起的姿势让林彦俊羞得眼泪都落了下来，偏偏范丞丞不肯放过他。真是小心眼不就是白天难为了他一下嘛。

范丞丞看着就在下午还不可一世的老板现在被自己艹得哭唧唧，嘴上说着不要，后穴却咬得更紧，润滑剂和体液混合在穴口打出泡沫，范丞丞可不管林彦俊的拒绝，把他放下来按在落地窗上，乳粒被挤在冰冷的玻璃上，下半身却被滚烫的性器填满，一冷一热让林大老板忍不住叫出声来。低沉的声线娇喘起来时时刻刻提醒着范丞丞这是个男人，征服感让他血液下流，不停地送着腰。窗外的黑夜被万家灯火点亮，大概没人知道这里满屋的旖旎。

3.榻榻米（佳俊）师生

我好喜欢老师。这是林彦俊被吻住之前听到的最后一句话。黄明昊身上还穿着制服，领带已经散开了，发育良好的少年压在爱慕已久的老师身上，他说求你了，彦俊老师，就这一次好不好。林彦俊的沉默被当成允许，一个又一个热烈的吻落在他脸上。小孩儿的嘴唇有点干和皮肤摩擦带来的刺痛感提醒林彦俊他在做什么。自己一定是傻了，要不怎么会不想推开身上的小孩儿。背德感和身体上的快感叠加，什么时候黄明昊把手指伸到自己的后穴他都不知道。小孩儿太注意他的感受了，自己忍得满头大汗，却还是小心翼翼地扩张，林彦俊稍微皱了一下眉毛他马上动作就放缓，又凑过去亲他的老师。漫长的前戏让林彦俊觉得自己都有点萎了的时候，黄明昊却突然抬起自己的大腿顶了进去，没有技巧的顶撞，落满身上的亲吻，林彦俊怔怔看着覆在自己身上运动的男孩儿，满眼的爱意让他觉得要呼吸不了，他手臂不再紧攥身下的棉被，主动搂上黄明昊的脖子，小孩儿诧异的表情让他觉得好笑，可随后大力的操干让一向稳重的林老师尖叫出来，微凉的精液流到身体里的同时，小孩儿压在林彦俊身上，厚厚的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳垂，湿漉漉的睫毛扫着林彦俊脖颈。刚还一副英勇就义的小孩儿现在小猫一样被呼噜着头发，小心翼翼地表白，老师我们在一起好吗？

4.卧室床上（异林） 兄弟变情侣

"彦俊，感觉还好吗?有没有不舒服？"  
林彦俊摇了摇头，侧过脸去吻王子异还冒着胡茬的下巴。脚跟磕磕他的腰，示意王子异继续。  
光是想到曾经的好兄弟现在在和自己做这种亲密的事情，王子异就要控制不了自己了。他一向宝贝林彦俊，现在更是如此，为了调起林彦俊的积极性简直使出了全身的招数。接吻就不必提了，脖子和耳垂这种敏感点也全都照顾到。舌尖拨弄着林彦俊小小的奶头，偶尔连着乳晕一起含进去还能得到一声闷哼。顺着胸口一路吻下去，小腹啵啵啵地亲了几口，当性器被含进去的时候林彦俊整个儿身子都弓了起来，他闭着眼睛去推王子异的脑袋，反倒被捉住手按在床上，只能接受对方的给予被吞吃入腹。林彦俊瞪着圆眼发愣，王子异抬头去吻他，问他自己的味道怎么样，结果自然是被暴打了一拳。林彦俊眼皮耷拉着，手指去戳王子异还硬着的那玩意，骨骼分明的手指借着唾液撸动还未释放的性器，那人也不燥，一边吻林彦俊的脸一边慢慢挺腰配合他手的动作。林彦俊手都酸了的时候王子异可算是射了出来。林彦俊举着满手的白浊不知道怎么办，还是王子异扯了纸巾给他擦干净，声音带着欢好过后的慵懒，"彦俊，下次绝对不会放过你哦！"

5.浴室的镜子前（鬼橘）伪骨科，黑道弟弟x教师哥哥

王琳凯什么时候回来的林彦俊根本不清楚。那人总是神出鬼没，偶尔带着钱，更多的时候是带着一身伤。心情好的时候，王琳凯在做爱时会吻他叫他哥哥，心情不好时会捏着林彦俊的细腰只知道埋头蛮干，结束之后身上总会有一些青的紫的痕迹，然后王琳凯又会抱着他哭。林彦俊也从不反抗，满足这个小他不少的弟弟一次又一次的索求。  
这次回家王琳凯大概心情又不是很好。  
他洗澡的时候，王琳凯衣服都没换就闯了进来，嘴角上明晃晃的伤口让林彦俊心疼，他鼓起嘴巴想去给弟弟吹吹痛痛，却被王琳凯摁在洗手台上，抬头就能看见自己不堪的模样。没有润滑就挤进来的性器痛得林彦俊想哭，但习惯了欢爱的后穴却还是自动的放松，性器抽出时穴口还会不舍的挽留。王琳凯捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头看自己，带着水雾的镜子映出两人的影子，让林彦俊着了魔一般不想移开眼睛。最后的高潮是双手被扣在镜面上，他的精液溅到了洗手池里，王琳凯的东西留在了他身体里。林彦俊转过身抱住他弟弟，金色的小脑瓜埋在他肩窝里，看吧，他弟弟又哭了。


End file.
